Juice Factory
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: KakaNaruSasuSaku. The celebration of Sasuke's return has gotten a little out of hand. Naruto, the only one still sober, is dragged down into the sweet abyss of world's vulgar pleasures. NC-17.


Name – Juice Factory

Genre – Erotica

Warnings – Yaoi, Yuri, Het, LEMON

Main Pairing(s) – KakaNaruSasuSaku

_Welcome to Juice Factory. Sweat, saliva, tears, blood, cum… We'll produce it all._

Summary – The celebration of Sasuke's return went a little out of hand. Naruto, the only one still sober thanks to Kyuubi's power, is dragged down into the sweet abyss of sexual intoxicated pleasure.

AN - This has got to be _the_ most smuttiest thing I've ever written. So be warned.

000

In a way Naruto was proud. He was not only going down into history as the ninja who brought back Konoha's number one rookie, but he would also be remembered for giving the biggest party ever. He insisted on having a party to honor the successful retrieval of Sasuke (aka, he wanted to rub his victory in the bastard's face).

Tsunade wasn't as fond of the idea as he had hoped. She preferred keeping everything as normal as possible due to the fact that the trust in Sasuke had decreased by at least 60 percent (not that people had liked him much anyway, but still). In other words, she knew exactly what Naruto was up to and didn't want to risk him scaring the Uchiha away. Again.

But Naruto was a persistent pest. Luckily he had the whole female population backing him up. Even though their reasons for having a party for the Uchiha were much different than his own they still aided Naruto in trying to convince the Gondaime into organizing a massive celebration. They plagued her until she finally gave in.

Naruto had been absolutely giddy. He made sure to invite everyone he knew, adding a PS to remind them to bring lots of friends, family members and alcohol. Because the more the merrier and a celebration in honor of Sasuke's retrieval was possibly _the_ biggest excuse for some underage drinking.

The fangirls had kindly taken care of the location and decoration. All Naruto had to worry about now was Sasuke. How to get him to the party? A delivered invitation would be ignored, a verbal invitation would be glared at until it was scared away – he briefly considered sending the fangirls after him, but decided against it. They'd hunt him down, that was certain, but he didn't trust them enough to leave them alone with Sasuke, especially not the whole pack. They'd ravish the poor bastard.

After that he wondered if either Sakura or Kakashi could convince him to join the party, but he quickly dismissed it. Sakura was still too fond of the boy to press the matter when he declined and Kakashi would probably just enrage him. He couldn't go there himself. If he invited him Sasuke would immediately know the true reason behind the 'celebration' and set him on fire.

And then the idea hit him. It literally hit him right in the face when he had innocently turned to leave Ichiruka's after eating his daily ramen. A muzzle. Kiba had rushed to retrieve it, quickly apologized and presumed the chase after a rookie ninja pup.

He had remained frozen on the spot as he developed a plan. He'd just tie and gag the bastard, drag him to the party and release him somewhere in the far back of the room. _Away_ from any exit. Yes, that would do. It wasn't the most brilliant plan, but it was the only one with the potential to actually work.

And so, on the day of the big celebration, Naruto had snuck into the Uchiha district armed with all kinds of bondage gear and the biggest shit-eating grin in the universe, unable to help himself from imagining Sasuke's face as he dragged him to the party. The bastard was going to _murder_ him once he survived the party and was done being hung over. But it would be worth it.

He hadn't, however, expected Sasuke to _not be home_. Naruto had the worst scenarios in mind. In the end he decided he was either kidnapped or had somehow heard of the party and fled from Konoha so in a state of panic he had rushed to the celebration to enlighten everyone only to find Sasuke brooding at the bar, drink in hand with a smug-looking Sakura sitting beside him. And for some strange reason it irked Naruto.

He had glared at Sasuke (because it could never _ever_ be perfect, sweet, beautiful Sakura's fault) because it was not _him_ who managed to bring the bastard's ass to the party. Naruto had spend the first minutes of the celebration fuming silently, evil-eyeing the Uchiha whenever he was within his view.

'That bastard. He looks _so_ smug.' Naruto said.

'No, he doesn't. He looks annoyed.' Shikamaru pointed out, rather annoyed by the whole situation. Which was true. Sasuke's pack of fangirls had taken full advantage of his unnerved, vulnerable state and were flocking around him like vultures, eager to cope a feel.

Naruto ignored him, of course. After a while his friends managed to coax him into actually enjoying the party. Well, the alcohol helped too. Although Naruto had never been drunk in his life despite the many times he sneakily stole liquor from the Gondaime's office, he thoroughly enjoyed seeing other people get plastered.

Nothing was more hilarious than seeing normally stoic and controlled shinobi stumbling and slurring. That and some people were downright adorable when they were drunk. Ino, for example, had the cutest blush on her cheeks, and so did Gaara.

He noticed these things because he was trying extra hard not to notice the fact that whenever he saw Sasuke, Sakura was not far behind and vice versa. But no matter how hard he focused on something else (even Hinata's shy dancing, which had hypnotized about every guy in the room , couldn't distract him long enough) he saw them _everywhere_. And to make matters worse Kakashi was sometimes seen following them as well and none of them looked like they were even aware of the fact that a certain blond was missing from their team.

Naruto sulked. So he did was he always did when he got depressed. He leveled up in obnoxiousness. Soon enough he had the attention of half the room with his wild dancing, but no Sasuke, no Sakura and no Kakashi. He persistently ignored the bitter knot in his stomach, because he knew he was being stupid.

The party continued for hours until finally everyone minus Naruto, Lee (who knew better than to drink in a room full of drunken shinobi) and Kurenai (who was still very, very pregnant) was drunk out of their minds. The Kyuubi-boy was actually surprised at how much alcohol was being consumed. It was almost, _almost_ the most hilarious thing ever. Seeing all of Konoha and half of Suna plastered.

But when people started to get a little too… touchy Naruto decided it was time for everyone to leave before the celebration turned into a massive orgy. He and the rest who had managed to remain sober ushered the drunkards to either go back home or get a hotel room.

He and Lee shared a couple of laughs as they coaxed the party-goers to leave. Neji had glared at them as they helped him up, stating that he was perfectly capable of getting up by himself while puffing his pink cheeks childishly, only to drop to the floor the minute they released him.

Kiba had flat-out refused to leave, but they managed to trick him (and the other shinobi who weren't keen on leaving) into samba-ing out the door. But once everyone was gone except for himself and the rest of former Team 7 his good mood faded rapidly.

Because now that he wasn't busy dealing with drunkards his eyes fell upon a sight that made his heart clench painfully. Sasuke and Sakura – his best friends, his beloveds, his precious persons – were making out like no tomorrow.

At first Naruto swelled with a rage directed at his rival for daring to steal his love interest away like that, but when Sakura placed arm around his neck and rubs his arm lovingly, the rage turns to her. For a minute Naruto fumes at her. Cursing her, hating her, _loathing_ – only to have it switch back to Sasuke when he does _that, _but then she kisses his cheek and... Naruto freezes as soon as he realizes what he's doing.

He freezes because he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand where the sudden rage came from. He had told himself that if Sasuke was the one that Sakura would choose in the end that he would be happy for them. He might be a little angry and disappointed, but not downright furious. And the jealousy he felt whenever Sakura touched Sasuke back confused him even more. Because he was jealous of _her_. Because _she_, and not him, was touching Sasuke and- Naruto's eyes widen when Sasuke starts fumbling with Sakura's top.

Naruto lets out of bestial growl before charging over to the sofa his former teammates were sitting on, his sky-blue eyes gleaming red as Kyuubi encouraged him. He pushed the two apart a little too violently and sat down in-between them with a huff.

Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't counted on resistance. He flinched as both Sasuke and Sakura protested aggressively against being separated. His expression saddened at the feeling of rejection, but it is quickly thrown to the side when Kyuubi points out to him that they're not only trying to claw their way back to each other, but are also physically demanding him to do something, _anything_.

Naruto doesn't understand why he suddenly feels so embarrassed. He looks at his former teammates in turn, studying the pink blush on both their cheeks, the drunk, lidded haze in their eyes and their heavy breathing. And for some reason, in that moment, Naruto can't choose. So he simplifies his thoughts. Sakura was his first crush. Yeah, good plan.

The Kyuubi-boy leans forward and gives the kunoichi a soft kiss which immediately makes her relax. The kiss lasts about one second as Naruto's head is violently pulled back. Sakura hisses in frustration, glaring at the brunet behind him.

Naruto blinks. Okay, so maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all. He slowly turns his head to his rival. Sasuke is glaring back at him, but the blush on his cheeks and the half-lidded eyes make it so that it looks more like an invitation. And Naruto can't resist anymore. He moves his head forward, meeting Sasuke half-way.

This kiss isn't gentle. It's wild, almost violent and it makes Naruto wonder if he likes it better this way. Before he can decide, he feels vicious nails dig themselves into his neck. He howls in pain, jerking back.

_Okay_, so that wasn't a good idea either. Rubbing his abused nape Naruto leans back, hoping that if they go at each other everything will be fine. But he can't ignore the jealousy that runs through his veins when he sees them lock lips once more nor can he ignore the protesting growls in his head. Kyuubi isn't pleased with his container's lack of participation.

But that becomes the least of Naruto's concern when he spots his former teacher, who had been hiding in a shadowy corner, reveals himself and is walking (too casually for a drunk) over to them. The blond doesn't know what to do or think when Kakashi wraps his arms Sakura and Sasuke's waist.

For a moment Naruto feels like he's trapped in a surreal universe. He feels drowsy although he's not drunk. He's high on ecstasy. Try as he might, there was no way he could deny the intensity of his love for them any longer.

He loved them all. More than he wanted to believe. He loved Sakura. He loved Sasuke. He loved Kakashi. Because they were beautiful and clever, because they were strong and messed up.

Sakura, with her pink hair and green eyes, her cute forehead and her outrageous strength, her silly anger outbursts and brilliant medical skills.

Sasuke, with his black hair and black eyes, his porcelain skin and pretty face, his emotionless act and fucked up way of showing affection.

Kakashi, with his grey hair and mismatched eyes, his ever-present mask and his tall, muscular frame, his tendency to always show up late and his seemingly endless experience.

Each of them were loved differently, but equally. Sakura, as his first love, was the one he wanted to embrace forever and protect. Sasuke, as the first one to break his heart, was the one he wanted to put a leash on and mark so deeply it would leave scars. Kakashi, as the one who taught him everything, was the one he wanted to be comforted by and feel safe with. Sakura was his tenderness, Sasuke was his violence, Kakashi was his vulnerability.

Words couldn't express how much he loved these people. He didn't know what he would do if he'd loose one of them. He'd cry if they died, he'd cry if they would marry someone else, he'd cry if they'd move on without them. He couldn't bare to be left behind. He couldn't bare to have them marked by anyone, but himself and each other. They were his, they were each other's, they were no one else's.

Naruto smiled as he thought this. Kyuubi purred, content with the possessive affection of his container. He watched with interest at how they rolled off the couch and began to claw at each other – groping, scratching, kissing, hugging. It was kind of cute, in a way. How alcohol finally unleashed all the bottled up love they had for each other.

He stood up and walked towards them. Although Kakashi gave both Sakura and Sasuke attention, he appeared to be a lot more hesitant with the girl of the team. Naruto couldn't phantom why, but if the sensei wasn't going to do anything than he would.

Gently he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the others. He was careful not to scare her. She blinked confusedly up at him and Naruto had to every inch of his self-control not to devour her on the spot and then he realized why Kakashi was so hesitant.

Despite her earlier actions Sakura suddenly seemed very insecure. He noticed that even though she had a death grip on his shirt, her hands were shaking and the uncertainty and vulnerability just radiated off of her.

She looked small and petite laying there on the ground beneath them. And then she whined and Naruto nearly choked. With the anger and confusion gone Naruto was left feeling nervous and cautious. He didn't want to mess this up.

Slowly he lowered his head and pressed his lips against Sakura's. His heart jittered when she kissed back. He opened his eyes to find lime-green emeralds staring right back at him. Though glazed over by the alcohol they held an emotion and message that send the blood straight to Naruto's groin. He broke the kiss and let his eyes trace over her body. Her skirt was already zipped loose, most of her buttons were already undone and her hair was a mess. She looked positively inviting. Sakura might as well have shouted "ravish me, Naruto-sama!".

With trembling fingers he removed her shirt entirely, leering perversely at her white bra. It was pretty and lacy. He could see her pink nipples underneath the thin fabric and it made his mouth water in excitement. He fingered the centerpiece nervously, trying to remember how to remove it. Jiraiya had told him so many times he had shouted at the man that _for fuck's sake, he __**knew**_ and now he'd do anything for the old pervert to pop up and tell him again.

Panicking slightly Naruto turned his head to the other couple. He didn't know why. It wasn't like one of them wore a bra (though a part of him drooled lecherously over the mental image of Sasuke in Sakura's lacy bra).

He spotted them wrestling a few meters away from them and gaped. While he and Sakura were still wearing most of their clothes, Kakashi's and Sasuke's had already been scattered all around the room. Only Sasuke was still wearing his elbow-length fingerless gloves and the black stocking-like leg warmers shinobi wore when it was cold. They seemed glued to each other and were struggling to remove one of them as they rolled over the floor.

Kakashi was tugging on one of the gloves as he kissed Sasuke senseless and had his other arm looped around the Uchiha's waist. Sasuke had wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist in return and was kissing back passionately, trying to shake off the same glove that was being tugged on and had his free hand buried in his sensei's silver-grey hair.

Naruto watched, entirely captivated and fascinated as they clung almost desperately to each other, knocking over chairs and bumping into table legs.

A whine returned his attention to the beautiful young woman beneath him. He fumbled clumsily with the bra, looking for something to unhook it. Naruto smiled in relief when he found it and didn't hesitate to fondle a small, but round breast as soon as the bra was discarded.

Sakura moaned and his pants tightened. He hastily kicked it and his sandals off, got stuck in his shirt and placed his eager lips on Sakura's stomach once he managed to remove it before he suffocated. She squirmed slightly and let out a gasp that gave Naruto goosebumps.

Meanwhile Kakashi had finally given up on trying to remove those damned pieces of cloth on Sasuke's arms and legs, and wasted no time in burying himself deep within the pale, sweaty body shaking under him. Sasuke growled, closing his eyes in discomfort. He dug his nails into Kakashi arms making the man hiss and flipped them around. When he opened his eyes they were red and spinning and staring straight into Kakashi's mismatched ones.

One was as red as his own with a scar running through it, the other black and swirling with flashes of drugged emotions. He put his hands on his sensei's shoulder, trying to pin him down. But it failed. With a glare Kakashi slapped away both arms easily and placed his hands on Sasuke's hips. The young Uchiha yelped when he was raised and slammed down harshly. Both were unaware of the curious green eyes watching them.

Sakura tilted her head a little, wondering why all three Kakashis were doing the same thing. It would've been hotter if all of them did something different. And why did her groin tingle like that? And were those hands on her hips?

She pouted when the tingling stopped and looked down her body to see something yellow moving up. She blinked into bright blue orbs and gasped when a heavy body fell on top of her. Strong hands lifted her legs up, something was nuzzling her neck. She felt warm and nice. Was the thing Naruto?

"Naruto?"

"Mmmh?"

It _was_! A smile appeared on Sakura's lips. Although her arms felt heavy, she lifted them and placed them on tanned shoulders. No wonder she felt so warm. She was cuddling with the sun. She felt calloused hands caress a line from her breasts to her hips and she shivered. He pressed his lips softly against the sensitive spot just below her ear. His throat rumbled against her neck. Was he purring? Sakura giggled. How cute.

A tiny part of Sasuke was protesting wildly at the fact that he was currently having _sex_ with his _sensei_. A much, much larger part told it to shut up and enjoy it, they'd worry about it in the morning.

He had his hands on Kakashi's chest. It was heaving and sweaty,. He felt tiny crisscrossing scars, flawing the skin and he felt the muscles underneath working. He felt his heartbeat under his fingers. He felt him slide in and out in a rough, fast and steady pace. Strong hands holding him firmly, bobbing him up and down. He felt power.

He lowered his head and licked his sensei's Adam's Apple. Kakashi groaned and bucked, causing Sasuke to release a breathless gasp. He grabbed a handful of spiky silver-grey hair and pulled viciously, shaking his head as if trying to shake off the heat. Kakashi arched up, driving himself deeper into the young Uchiha.

Sasuke saw spots. His cock pulsed. He threw his head back, released his sensei's hair and clenched his teeth in order to prevent the cry from escaping. Kakashi chuckled and picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster. Hitting that spot over and over again.

Kakashi could barely make out a tiny, soft voice screaming out to him that that was _Uchiha Sasuke, former student and barely seventeen years old_! But he ignored it. The rest of him was too focused on the fact that that was indeed Uchiha Sasuke and he was delicious and tight.

Naruto watched with wide blue eyes as he carefully removed Sakura panties. It was strange, he thought as he eyed her lovingly. He and Sakura were cuddling like young lovers and they were on the point of making love while Kakashi and Sasuke had practically devoured each other and didn't hesitate to go right to the good part.

Although he acted confidently, he felt more nervous than ever in his life. How many nights had he laid awake in bed dreaming of this? How many times had he jumped straight into a tree or missed a branch for daydreaming about her?

He shook his head. Now was not the time. He had her right where he wanted her for years and he was going to enjoy it. Not melt into a puddle of hormones.

Gently he lifted her onto his lap as he spread her slender legs. Sakura giggled. It made his heart skip a beat. Kyuubi huffed, annoyed at the slow rate and caution of his container, but he remained silent as Naruto gathered his courage and pushed himself into her.

Sakura moaned, or was it a whine? He couldn't tell. For five seconds he was completely unaware of what was happening around him. Sakura was wet and tight and soft and he never realized how _intimate_ this felt.

He felt her heartbeat against his chest. He felt her skin grower hotter and hotter. He felt her muscles tense and relax. Every sound she made echoed in his ears. He _loved_ it. Slowly, but with more confidence than during foreplay he started moving until he found a rhythm they both enjoyed. He didn't even stop (though both he and Sakura looked up) when two growls echoed around the room.

Kakashi had dropped his head back against the barstool behind him, his mask bunched up around his neck like a nylon leash. An incredibly goofy grin plastered on his face as half-lidded mismatched eyes ran up and down Sasuke sweaty, slender figure twice before turning to the adorable couple a few meters away from him. He chuckled at their faces, both lost in each other's heat but they had their eyes fixated on Sasuke's back.

With a naughty grin, Kakashi forced his hands to move. First placing them innocently on Sasuke's shoulder causing the Uchiha to glare suspiciously at him through his thoroughly spend and contented haze. The man pouted before sliding them down his back just as innocently and grabbed a firm, plump buttocks with his left hand.

Sasuke didn't know whether to growl or purr. The other one guided Sasuke forward so that his face rested on Kakashi's muscular chest. Little did he know it left him completely exposed to the mating voyeur pair.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to said mating voyeur pair and he had no problem knowing he had the purr as he watched them grind into each other. He wiggled his hips, still unaware of the fact that he was giving them as much of a show as they were giving him. He groaned as he felt Kakashi grow hard again inside of him.

Naruto felt the heat bubble surrounding him and Sakura increase in temperature at rapid speed at the sight before him. That Sakura had moaned appreciatively didn't cool him off either. And for some reason the heat made him move faster and faster until Sakura was moaning non-stop underneath him.

He shifted them both so that he was no longer crushing her with his weight but sitting with his back straight, placing her skillfully on his lap as he tried not to growl possessively at the way she squirmed on his thighs.

He wasn't even aware of the gloved hands appearing on Sakura's skin, tracing teasing lines from her collarbone to her perky breasts until Sasuke actually had the gall to lock lips with her. Naruto growled at them, urging them on. It turned into a whine when Sasuke's mouth replaced his fingers and Sakura mewled like a kitten as he sucked on her nipples. Naruto shivered in delight when strong, calloused hands grabbed him by the hips from behind. He didn't have to look back to know it was Kakashi or to find out what he wanted to do.

Gently, but firmly the jounin lifted Naruto slightly causing the blond to crouch over his other two teammates, and spread his thighs. Kakashi, even in his intoxicated, aroused daze, couldn't help but notice how uncharacteristically submissive Naruto became the minute he touched him.

Unlike Sasuke, who had fought tooth and nail at being on his knees, Naruto almost thrust his ass up in anticipation. Naruto whined like a kicked puppy when Kakashi seated himself inside of him, not the growl of the Nine-Tailed Demon he was expecting.

Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Naruto's ragged breath against his back and the occasional feel of lips on his skin as Kakashi began thrusting, but nothing prepared him for the slender hands of Sakura pushing him forward and taking his cock into her mouth. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, his head shooting up, almost bashing into Naruto's jaw.

He hissed like a snake, placing his hands on Naruto's upper arms and unintentionally rubbing their cheeks together as he bucked. Unable to resist he allowed one hand to trace the refined biceps of his blond teammate, tickling his neck and breathing into his ear.

Naruto shivered. He was so, so close. He could feel his orgasm building as every muscle in his body tensed, but he didn't want it to stop just yet. He tried to hold it back, but they wouldn't let him. Trapped by three gorgeous shinobi ,he just couldn't stop himself. He bit into Sasuke's shoulder in order to prevent himself from screaming as he came.

Sakura squeaked at the feeling making Sasuke groan. Kyuubi roared within him as this extraordinaire sensation ignited his body to the very core of his being, shaking his furred head as if attempting to rid himself from the pleasure that seemed almost painful. Naruto automatically copied his movement causing Sasuke to hiss in pain.

When he reopened his eyes, they were red. If Sasuke had been sober he might have realized the potential danger and fled, dragging Sakura with him, but Sasuke simply smirked alluringly as tanned hands grabbed him by the waist and he was kissed with such intense desire that he emptied himself in Sakura's mouth without warning.

Sakura didn't mind, however, swallowing over and over again, and even licking her lips to make sure she hadn't missed a single drop.

Naruto questioningly opened one eye when he felt Sakura pull away from under them and watched as she crouched behind them, wrapping her hands around Sasuke's shoulders, her body pressed against him from behind as if she wanted to dominate him.

Kyuubi chuckled at the thought, his liking for the pink-haired kunoichi increasing magnificently. He'd never really liked the girl at first, but slowly he began to see what his container saw in her. He could easily see her becoming the silent, deceitfully dominant alpha female of their little gang if it wasn't for Kakashi.

Sakura sighed peacefully against Sasuke's back, taking in his scent and the feel of his skin as her juice slid down both their thighs. She let her hand travel down his toned chest and stomach before sneakily flicking one of Naruto's nipples.

When Kakashi pulled Naruto back and into his chest during his orgasm Sakura took advantage of it and dragged Sasuke to the floor with her. Sasuke protested slightly, but Sakura refused to let go – fingers exploring the body she'd been admiring for years, legs encircling around his hips as she snuggled into his hair.

Sasuke had no idea whether he liked this or not. Sure, he didn't complain at having slender, naked Sakura pressing herself most invitingly onto him, but shouldn't _he_ be the one in the back? He rolled over so that he was on his hands on knees with Sakura draped over him giving the image of a mother bear with child.

Sasuke growled, finally deciding he did not like being held like a bitch by Sakura, a _female_ of all things. He shook his hips experimentally, but it only succeeded in making the girl mewl encouragingly. Huffing indignantly, he shook them harder this time only to loose his balance and sit down on the cold floor with an 'oomph'.

Sakura giggled at the sound of Sasuke grumbling as he scrambled back up. She enjoyed her dominance over him while it lasted. With a soft hiss that couldn't almost been a moan Sasuke slid one hand in between his legs and ran a finger over Sakura's clitoris. Her muscles turned to mush instantly.

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction when he felt her being lifted off of him, but he wasn't expecting someone else, someone stronger to take her place. A tanned arm wrapped itself around his chest with the hand settling on the bitten shoulder betrayed the someone's identity. Sasuke hissed again, more fiercely this time. Uchiha Sasuke does _not_ bend over like some submissive pup to _anyone_… Sakura was an exception. She was a she. Naruto was not a she.

Kakashi smiled lovingly at the girl giggling in his arms. If he had known she was this feisty he wouldn't have been so hesitant with her in the beginning. He confidently groped a breast. Sakura whined, her hands flying to the makeshift collar around his neck and pulling him forward into a kiss.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. He could only gap at her when they broke the kiss. 'Hallelujah.' He managed to breathe out before practically tackling her to the floor.

Naruto was having trouble keeping Sasuke down. He felt rather insulted. He had had no problem with Kakashi so why was he putting up such a fight with him? Kyuubi growled at his container's obliviousness. _It's not you, brat, it's the position you want him in_.

Naruto blanched and stubbornly continued to (try and) wrestle Sasuke to the floor even though he was, well, losing… kind of. Sasuke was twisting and squirming with a flexibility that made both him and the demon inside of him groan at the possibilities and even though Naruto had a pretty good grip on him he couldn't do anything else until the bastard stayed still.

_Try holding him, brat. Just holding him_.

Sasuke hissed as if he had heard, trying to wrench himself out of the blond moron's grip, but Naruto did not let go long enough for him to scuttle away. He had his arms wrapped around him even tighter, preventing usage from his own arms and used his weight to pin him to the floor.

Needless to say, Sasuke got even angrier. He struggled vigorously and scowled when every attempt to buck the son of a bitch off only made Naruto moan.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk smugly when he caught sight of the two of them that Naruto was having troubles with Sasuke as he snuggled against Sakura while screwing her. She was soft and didn't mind the affectionate cuddling. Sasuke would bite his nose off if he even thought about it and Naruto had been squashed enough already.

Even though the spoons position was not the one he imagined himself doing with Sakura he was glad that instinctive ravishing lured him into it. That way both he and Sakura could spy on the other two with no problem at all. Something, by the urging sighs and mewls coming from the girl, she appreciated. He was, however, irked by the fact that he couldn't pound into her the way he wanted to.

Sasuke would have continued fighting and struggling. He was determined not to be dominated again, his Uchiha pride, even when drunk out of it's mind, wouldn't allow it. But Naruto refused to let go and for some reason he found himself struggling less and less, until he's completely still and pliant beneath him.

He felt Naruto smirk against his neck and almost struggled again. But he didn't. He liked this somehow. This safe, warm, _submissive_ feeling of being protected and held. But when Naruto entered him red lights went off inside of him again and he hissed threateningly, but he was ignored. He wrestled against the arms that he leaned into mere seconds ago, but jolted to a stop when Naruto marked his other shoulder and sharp claws dig into his sides in warning.

Sasuke growled, but is silenced by a deeper, more feral one erupting from Naruto's throat. Then Sasuke whimpered, because he wanted to turn around and see if Naruto's eyes were red too. He wanted to roam his hands across the tanned torso pressed against his back. He wanted to see the drops of sweat tickle down scarred cheeks.

_Told you_. Kyuubi gloats with a purr, his nine tails dancing around his body in content.

Naruto pretended not to hear him. He focused on the, dare he think it, bitch that's whining underneath him. The gentle love he had stored within him was for Sakura. The willing submissiveness he'd usually hide was for Kakashi. Sasuke got the aggressive desire buried deep down.

He twisted the hatred and anger he had felt towards Sasuke for all those years into primal lust as his pace sped up until the bastard had to bite his lip to prevent from screaming in utter ecstasy.

Sakura blinked and almost stopped breathing altogether. The sight of Naruto and Sasuke, her two little boys, the feel of Kakashi, her strong man, was enough to send a dozen tingles down her body. The last thing she remembered was a whimper followed by a bestial roar and a content sigh behind her.

000

Tsunade glared the cleaning ladies in front of her. 'What?'

'We need key to door.' One woman said with a heavy accent.

Tsunade growled, her migraine objecting every move she made. She was going to kill Naruto and his side-kick harem. She had to blink a few times to clear her vision before she could jam the key into the door. She tried to prepare herself for the junkyard she was expecting to see, but before she could open the door completely she slammed it shut again.

With wide eyes Tsunade looked back at the cleaning ladies, all who were eyeing her warily. 'Take the day off.' She blurted out.

One of the women raised her hand. 'Why?'

'Because the party apparently hasn't ended yet.' She grumbled.


End file.
